


Trust Me

by wognil



Category: 88rising, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consent Issues, Drinking, Ex-Teacher Joji, F/M, Flashbacks, History Teacher Joji, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Joji is clueless, Lots of things are going to go down, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Rehabilitation, Smoking Joji, Tags Are Hard, Therapy, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wognil/pseuds/wognil
Summary: "What do you want?""I want this to be whatever you want. You're only here for the summer so I'm guessing you want to have as much fun possible before you leave?"George Miller is by far more than just a teacher you like to chat after graduation, at least to Anaya he is. One night can change your summer, possibly everything about you.Anaya only has the summer, then she's gone. It doesn't matter who or what she leaves behind, right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Anaya should have never walked out of the house knowing the weather was going to be so atrocious.

It was as if someone left the faucet running; sunlight wasbarely visible with the heavy clouds sealing away the light. 

She struggled enough as it was driving in broad daylight, and now with all of this water it was a miracle she wasn't swerving.

Everything was pretty much fine until she hit the underside of her small car with the speed bump ahead.

It felt pretty bad. Anaya cringed at how she could  _physically_ feel where her car was hit from underneath.

Like most things, ignoring it and driving in hopes of arriving soon was her first response.

Then, the small beat up Buick started shaking and sputtering, leaving Anaya no choice but to turn it off before something worse happened with her in it. It's a crazy low chance, but then again she didn't really want to take any chances, her paranoid thoughts getting the best of her.

Anaya sat there, wondering what she was going to do. Her siblings don't really have a way to come pick her up, and even if she tried calling, they probably wouldn't pick up.

_God I'm an idiot._

She continued to just sit, looking at the phone in her hand, wondering what to do.

_Maybe I could wait out the rain?_

The thought of being at the mercy of nature made her skin rise with goosebumps. That, and the fact it was cold in the lifeless little car.

Before she could elaborate on the idea about camping out in her car, someone knocks on the window. They probably figured she wouldn't open it, _because who in their right mind would_ , and so a few seconds later a phone screen is placed against the wet car window. It was a open notepad memo that read:

> **_My name's George Miller. Heard your car, do you need help?_ **

Anaya squints hard before realizing, that it is infact George Miller, her old history teacher trying to help me.

Old as in she is no longer in school, not by any means appearance wise on his end.

_I truly have the worst luck possible don't I?_

She rolls down my window to the unwelcoming sound of harsh rain hitting pavement that isn't visible, though not much is coming into the car because of Miller's umbrella.

"Hi Mr. Miller."

Her lips go into a strained and tight smile that makes her cheeks look too big and her heart is sinking, dreading to imagine what he must think about her driving.

"Ayana? Ayana Noyola?"

His voice is as nice and resonating as ever, even will all the rain distorting sound, she can tell its him. She nods her head, and lets a soft 'That's me' fade into the air.

He leans closer into the window and clears his throat, she can smell cigarettes and rain now. 

"Um, your car. Is it okay?" She shakes her head, knowing she needs to get over herself and speak up if she wanted any help.

"Not really. Do you think you could take me home maybe?" His eyes open up a bit more, as if taken aback by how straightforward she was.

_You should have waited until he said anything dumbass, he's probably going to leave you here at the mercy of your family._

Anaya glances between a now very interesting steering wheel and Mr. Miller's fidgeting hand holding his umbrella. Her heart sinks lower than humanly possible and he finally clears his throat.

"Sure. Fuck it. You're not my student anymore and well, I'd feel terrible not helping you." She let's out what feels like a embarrassingly loud exhale of air ( _Not a sigh? What a weirdo_ ) from her nose and looks up at him still unwilling to make eye contact.

"Thank you so much Mr. Miller, let me just get my purse and backpack." She turns around and makes sure to grab everything of value, not really knowing how she was even going to get the car to her house after all this rain.

"My car's right behind yours, I'm gonna go heat it up because I'm pretty drenched from standing out here. I'll be waiting for you." He walks away and water immediately hits her arm, any attempts to roll up the window not fast enough.

Anaya gathers up her things and still just freezes and thinking about what's going to happen. She has nothing against Mr. Miller but can't move. She musters up enough will to get out of the car and lock the doors quickly making her way to a black car.

_I hope this is okay. Please let this be less humiliating than it already is._


	2. Half Moon Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at the past.

 

 

 

_**Two Years Earlier** _

 

 

"George look at that cutie over there! She doesn't have amazing tits... But her ass and legs make up for it!" Chad chuckles at his commentary, bringing his drink upto his lips and wiping off any excess of his beard with a suggestive smile.

"Hey man she's got a pretty cute face too. Baby girl has the face of a little angel!" Ian chimes in nudging George's elbow, trying to get him to look up.

Again, a eye-roll and another gulp of his drink.

"Hey man if you won't go for it... I'd love to see that little angel doing some naughty things if you get my flow." Max winks at George, finally earning a loud groan.

He slams his phone face-down and sits up.

"Where is she?" They nod over his shoulder and he can't help but raise an eyebrow.

_What the fuck._

Long dark hair that stopped past her chest, sponged because of the humidity of course, loose curls framing a soft face with plump cheekbones and sharp nose.

The same face he sees at the end of the day during his last class.

Anaya.

"I don't know boys, I think it's illegal to go after my own student."

Everyone's jaw went slack at the news.

"What do you mean she's your _student?_ "

George shrugs off Chad's pressing tone and shakes his head.

"Top of her class, AP Scholar, she's taking my AP Euro class and quite frankly I think she's a good kid."

Ian looks her way and so does Max. They look at George and then at each other.

"So... What is she doing here?"

"I don't know Max. Maybe she knows someone, it's not like you can't come here if you aren't drinking."

The Half Moon was a place where many teens came to play with their bands, if not just people who liked to entertain around town came for fun. The small bar/restaurant had two entrances, the larger one that lead to the ally primarily for bands to load and unload equipment, but also great for bar hopping.

Anaya was standing by the stage, wearing jeans, a floral v neck and her letterman jacket. Her tall black platform shoes making him laugh at the memory of her walking in and asking him if he could tell the difference.

She was accompanied by some girl he couldn't remember seeing around school, and the members of the band that had just played.

_5 Feet Overhead? God all these boy bands sound the same anyways._

Ian cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"So you're telling me she _isn't legal?"_

At this point everyone just gave him a look of "Really man?", to which he raised his arms smiling nonchalantly.

"I'd rather you not get involved with someone who actually might have a future Ian. Max, don't you dare think of it either. Chad... It's okay bud you're not really a threat."

They all broke into laughs, except Chad who flipped off George and took another drink of his beer and stood up.

"Let's put it to test lads. You all have to pay off my tab if I get her to give me her number."

_Now this is gold._

"I'm only saying yes because I know a dickhead like you would only scare her off and quite frankly I'd like to get that on camera." Max pulls out his phone and Ian agrees, placing his wallet on the table and pulling out his phone as well.

"George?"

"Chad if you even mention me I will personally make sure that beard of yours will be gone by sunrise."

Having confirmation from everyone, Chad finishes up the last of this drink and gives a thumbs up before walking off towards the direction of Anaya.

_God please don't let this be too humiliating. For Chad of course, but have some mercy on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry if my writing isn't the best but thank you so much for reading (': Also pls don't be afraid to say anything, but also don't be too mean I'm human too.


	3. Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much is left unsaid, but what can you do?

 

 

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LIGHT MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM, SUICIDE, AND REHABILITATION. PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND CONSIDERATE.**

"So Anaya, where do you live?"

Anaya shifts around in the nice seatings of what she remembers him mentioning being a 'custom made Dodge Stealth' he had inherited from his uncle, a car she was familiar seeing driving off afterschool.

"By the Academy, on 20th, the street with the meat market at the corner." He nods and focuses on the blurry surroundings.

_If it weren't for the rain I'm pretty sure he'd hear my heart beating so loudly. What the fuck is my problem? He's only being nice._

She feels her wet clothes sticking to the seats and grimances.

"How's college?" George's eyes glance in her direction, catching her gaze as she looks up from her phone.

"I'm sorry I was just texting my mom to tell her you were taking me home." She blushes and quickly pockets her sad excuse of a phone.

_There's no reason to be ashamed of your phone. There's no reason. His opinion doesn't matter._

_It's not like before._

"Hey that's okay, I understand. I mean, what if I kill you or something?" She smiles at the joke, _oh god his jokes,_ and nods.

"As for college, well Mr. Miller, it's been everything you said it would be. I love it. I'm just glad to have a break to remind me that the world won't end at home because I'm two hours away." Anaya can't help but feel her cheeks heat up when she sees him smile.

"Of course you'd be worried. You shouldn't be, this is for you, and you're doing so well. Really, be more selfish Anaya. You worked so hard to be where you are, not them." Her smile falters and for a second he wants to apologize but stops himself.

"Well, Miller, I'm here for the summer. I could have taken summer classes but I honestly just wanted to have fun." She laughs but there's no smile to it.

"How's Laura?" She stills.

_Fuck. Of course._

"Mr. Miller..." She says softly, unsure what to say. She sighs her heart no longer beating erratically, rather, she feels like everything has stopped.

"Oh... Are you guys not friends anymore or?" He was frowning at the road, but she knew it was more so for her.

"She tried again."

They were pulling up to her street, but instead he parks in the empty parking lot of the small meat market she had mentioned.

"What do you mean she tried again?" She sighs, her hands moving up and down her thighs, feeling the texture of her jeans to somewhat ground her.

"She took a lot of pills and well... Mr. Miller I don't know why... I just.. I'm sorry.. I really... She's upstate in a better facility.. Because she's not a kid anymore.."

She sees his knuckles turning white from clutching onto the steering wheel.

She doesn't feel like crying but it's cruel and bitter how she has to be reminded that her best friend could do something like that.

She doesn't feel like it's her place to tell Mr. Miller. Laura would feel embarrassed to know that even after Mr. Miller helped her because he had also gone through _similar problems_ , she still refused help... This was pure torture.

"I'm sorry, Anaya. I mean... Wow... Fuck." He rubbed his chin, shaking his head, a sight Anaya was accustomed to.

There was a heavy air of silence and emotion. George was staring at the parking lot ahead thinking. Anaya was picking at her nails, hoping that he'd just take her home.

"Mr. Miller, I'd like to go home." She didn't want to be rude but every fiber in her body was screaming with emotion she wasn't particularly ready to deal with.

She felt like running and running, but also felt like crying and curling up, the small car no longer letting her breathe.

"Um yeah, of course. What house?"

"It has a cat mailbox and lights outside the porch, you won't miss it." He starts the car.

_He thinks you're a weirdo._

"I'm sorry...about Laura. I mean you probably know by now that I also struggled with um... If it's okay I'd-"

"Mr. Miller it's here."

Her voice is soft and he can tell he's pushing it.

"Anaya-"

"Sir, I understand. I'm worried too but with Laura you just.. I don't think it's my place you know? Thank you so much for bringing me home. I feel incredibly rude because I don't feel comfortable with your questions but the least I can do is give you-"

"Hey hey hey nothing of that. You're not being rude by any means and you better not be offering me money because I'm not accepting a single penny. I did this because I wanted to."

Her hands clutched her purse and she shakes her head, unable to look him in the eyes, as always his intense black eyes looking at her sternly.

"Thank you Mr. Miller." She relaxes a bit into the seat, and looks at him.

His raven hair was stuck on his forehead, his eyes small and bags underneath accompanying them as usual from lack of sleep. She smiles because even though its been two years since she graduated, he's still the same.

"You know, even though it took your car breaking down, I'm really glad to have run into you."

She smiles and feels the color coming back to her face a bit. She feels bad for wanting to flee into her room already, but at the same times wishes she could talk to him at a better time. More specifically when she was in a better place.

"Me too Mr. Miller. Thank you.. You truly came to my rescue, the french could never."

He groans and smiles, his hand pushing up his hair from his face.

"This was NOT as big as the American Revolution but I get it and appreciate your joke Anaya."

"Goodbye Mr. Miller."

A silent exchange of smiles.

"Goodbye Anaya."

And with that she opens the door. The rain has stopped. She grabs her things, closing the door she gives a final smile and thank you.

As she's walking up to the door she waves, opens the door with her keys, and walks in.

George stays there for a minute, really taking in what just happened. He shakes his head and drives.

 There was so much unsaid. What a pity.

Anaya ignores her siblings and parents, going to the bathroom to undress and shower.

She starts crying, breathing rapidly, rubbing her eyes, her face, scratching her arms under the water, letting her anxiety get the best of her for a few seconds.

Then she takes a deep breath. She shuts off the water and cleans up. She plays music and dresses to go to bed. She brushes her hair, her eyes dull, her lips pale.

She climbs into bed and tries to think about how nice it was to see Mr. Miller again.

She doesn't think about Laura, or how she hasn't called her from rehab. She doesn't think about how much she hates being home. How much of an idiot she must look like to Mr. Miller.

She goes to sleep, thinking about how even after two years, he's not married, and how even though she's changed, she doesn't know him enough to really say if he's changed at all.

He's always been quite charming. That hasn't changed.


End file.
